En la ducha
by Mister Walker
Summary: No hay nada mejor que un buen baño después de un día de trabajo, y más cuando tienes a alguien que sabe como animar las cosas. LEMON.


**RATED M. (Pa que no digen que no avise)**

**Hace tiempo que no subo uno de estos… gócenlo! x)**

* * *

No hay nada mejor que una ducha.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, llegar a casa, tirar el bolso en el sofá y desvestirse para bañar tu piel con el frío pero refrescante roce del agua en la piel ardiente, cansada, sucia... Y más cuando empiezas a ser reconocida como la sucesora de Frank Gehry de la arquitectura con apenas un año de experiencia en el mercado.

Eso te asegura llegar a casa todas las noches pidiendo una refrescante ducha.

La modesta casa en Greenwich Village estaba silenciosa solo con su presencia y los sonoros pasos que daban a las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, a su habitación, al baño y a su tan anhelada ducha, miro con dulzura y anhelo la foto de ellos juntos pegada en el armario antes de desvestirse, quería estar bien bañada y oliendo a frescura limpia antes de que llegué, así podrían ir a cenar a ese nuevo restaurante francés que abrieron en la 5ta avenida.

Desde lo de París debía reconocer que se enamoró de la comida.

Con solo una toalla encima de su escultural cuerpo de 22 años mientras abría la llave de paso y metió una mano retirándola violentamente, había olvidado quitar el agua caliente siendo que ya comenzó el verano, pronto el agua fría corrió poniéndole la carne de gallina dentro del cubículo de cristal que era su ducha, cayendo en su rostro deslizándose por los suaves pómulos, bajando por sus delicadas curvas y muslos hasta lamer fríamente las puntas de sus dedos.

Delicioso y refrescante.

Suspiro largamente poniendo las manos sobre sus pechos como si abrazara a la fría y placentera columna de agua que la bañaba, siempre se tomaba unos minutos para deleitarse con la sensación en su rostro y su piel blanca bronceada, luego empezaba con el champú de limón que a él tanto le gustaba, el suave masaje en su cuero cabelludo y luego en sus largos cabellos rubios hasta el comienzo de su espalda, sonreía al pasar los dedos entre sus ondulados mechones dorados con cuidado de no estirarlos demasiado pero si el suficiente para desenredarlos, le gustaba su pelo aunque le hubiera gustado ser castaña o pelinegra, es difícil que te tomen en serio al principio cuando eres rubia.

Estaba tan absorta en el masaje y sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse.

Ahora se enjuagaba el pelo asiéndolo, viendo su cuerpo desnudo y mojado en medio de chorros de agua deseó que él estuviera ahí con ella, que sus manos pudieran acariciarla más seguido, pero su labor casi tan ardua como la suya también le quitaba tiempo, Percy sabía cómo "animar" las cosas en la ducha.

La puerta corrediza del cubículo ducha se abrió.

Y antes de que pudiera perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos sintió como los brazos que anhelaba la envolvían por detrás y algo duro se pega a su espalda, su sonrisa se ensancho hasta casi ocupar todo su rostro cuando su mentón se posó en su hombro y su voz le susurró al oído.

"Hola, chica lista"

Retuvo sus manos en su vientre mientras sus dedos le daban suaves caricias planas mientras echaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar sus labios besar su mejilla y mirar de reojo sus ojos verdes.

"Pensé que llegarías a las ocho" le contesto sarcástica reteniendo las manos en su cuerpo con las suyas para impedirle retirarla y cargando el olor a mar en estas.

"Atraqué en el muelle más temprano" la besó en la coronilla. "Y no me pude aguantar más"

Respiro la refrescante fragancia que despedía su pelo mojado.

"Cuando vi tu bolso en el sofá y olí el limón supe dónde encontrarte"

Sus palmas se movieron en círculos jugando en la sedosa piel de su abdomen haciéndola gemir y arqueando la espalda aún más más atrás pegándola a su bien marcado torso, un recuerdo de su adiestramiento en la legión que ahora con 23 años encima no perdía ni un ápice de forma ni vigor tensó y rígido al contacto, sus mejillas enrojecían pensando que era ella quien lo ponía tan cachondo, sintiéndola estremecerse la consintió pegándose más a la fina y suave piel blanca de su espalda.

"¿Qué tal va todo?" pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y sin parar sus manos y que ahora una subía por su estómago.

"Ohm… El colegio de… mmm… Arquitectos de Nueva York… MMM! Me dará un reconocimiento"

Annabeth ahogo un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Percy apretarla el pecho y la otra bajar hacia su sexo palpitante, su cuerpo se tensó al igual que sus pezones.

"Eso es… Estupendo" le susurró al oído con lujuria.

Ella gimió más fuerte cuando sus manos empezaron a trabajar en suaves pero firmes movimientos, amasando sus modestos pero turgentes senos, sintió su cuerpo temblar de excitación y cada músculo contraerse, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos con aliento caliente mezclado con el vapor del agua, y otra humedad en sus partes que no proveía de esta.

"No tienes… Hambre" suspiró ella controlándose para no correrse tan pronto ante las caricias.

"Mucha" contestó dándole un sensual mordisco en la oreja.

"Percy…"

Respondió a su llamado besando su cuello y bajando lentamente por su clavícula escuchándola suspirar su nombre y tratando de aferrarse a su cuello de espaldas pero él no la dejaba, había estado fuera por más tiempo esta vez y así que ahora estaba más que dispuesto a darle placer.

"Estas toda mojada"

"Lo sé" gimió. "Es la ducha"

Percy sonrió deslizando dos dedos más rápido sobre su entrada palpitante enrojecida notando como los humedecía más sintiendo también sus músculos cerrándose entornó a estos con exaltación.

"Eres muy mala mentirosa" dijo mordiéndole un poco más la oreja.

"Y tu eres muy _duro_" le respondió en voz baja sintiendo como la _cosa dura y caliente _en su espalda se levantaba.

Percy aumento puso presión en la mano firme de su pecho notando los pezones endurecerse, su entrada estremecerse y mojarse todavía más pese al agua que ya caía sobre ellas a cantaros de la regadera de la ducha, la sensación del éxtasis caliente y placentero mezclada con la humedad fría de ducha era una combinación rara y maravillosa en esos momentos.

"¿Y qué tal tu viaje?" Le pregunto en un momento de lucidez entre tanto placer.

Percy se acercó todavía más a su rostro de espaldas cruzando parcialmente las miradas.

"Fue bastante…" bajo la cosa dura hasta su trasero. "…agitado" comenzando a rozarlo agitadamente entre sus nalgas.

En cuanto lo sintió gimió tan alto que temió que la vecina de al lado lo hubiera escuchado.

"No hagas eso" le reprocho.

"Que cosa" río cínicamente sin dejar de moverse. "¿Esto?"

Y volvió a rozarle sintiendo sus trasero apretarse.

"Eso"

Arrebatado por el placer volteó su rostro y la besó súbita apasionadamente, pegando sus labios con fuerza a los grandes y sonrosados de ella, podían sentirlos palpitar de deseo y lujuria acumulados de 3 semanas sin tocarlos, estimulado aumento la velocidad de sus manos, dentro y fuera dentro y fuera, sintiendo sus gemidos y suspiros en su boca, reclamando su fragante sabor a limón mientras ella lo besaba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos asiendo las de él aprisionándolas para que no te se detenga por nada, levantando el trasero para sentir todavía más su miembro duro en él, frotándose y llevando su mente al éxtasis.

"Te amo" le dijo susurrante en un instante que separo sus labios de los suyos antes de volver a besarles dejándolo recorrer su boca.

Él noto como su entrada no podía humedecerse ya más, lentamente introdujo un dedo haciéndola casi saltar de sus pies, sintió su sexo contraerse sobre ellos buscando más, los pezones duros y sensibles que al frotarlos con los dedos de su otra mano sacaban más de un quejido y suspiró sintiendo el fuego arder en su estómago, la mente nublarse y todos sus sentidos vibrando sin parar.

"Eres tan hermosa" dijo apretando más sus pechos.

"Ah"

"Y estupenda" dijo introduciendo otro dos más abajo.

"AHH"

Sintió sus rodillas temblar preguntándose si podría continuar de pie porque ya que caería rendida ante tanto placer y juego por parte de Percy quien no daba señas de cansancio pese a su largo viaje, ni fuerza en sus brazos pese a su arduo trabajo, y entonces entendió que el muy vivo se aprovechaba del agua de la ducha que todavía les caía encima para servirse de energía.

No pudo evitar sonreír en su mente por eso.

"Eres mi diosa" mordió su cuello en un punto sensible y metiendo un tercer dedo haciéndola gemir aún alto.

Sus rodillas finalmente cedieron pero él la sujeto firmemente y sin perder nada de fuerza en las manos.

"Per…cy…"

Lo sentía venir, mientras su interior bullía y su estómago le daba latigazos de éxtasis y él no se detenía, de hecho sonreía ampliamente anticipando lo que venía y aumentando su trabajo.

"¡Dioses!"

Suspiró tan alto que parecía que se ahogaba en el placer hasta estallar en un gritó orgásmico.

Percy la agarro firmemente pues se puso como gelatina casi enseguida que se vino en sus dedos cayéndose de rodillas, estaba feliz viéndola jadear en su orgasmo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entreabierta de dientes blancos y perfectos ambos apoyados en la pared de cerámicas del cubículo en la ducha.

Respiraba jadeante, exhausta y feliz.

Se soltó de su agarre y volteó para besarle tan intensamente que empujo su cabeza contra la ducha, rodeando su cuello y pegando sus pechos modestos pero firmes a sus pectorales bien definidos, sus manos pronto rodearon su espalda también pasando sus dedos por su sedosa y húmeda piel estremeciéndola, en sus bocas sus lenguas jugaban sin parar recorriendo el interior de sus bocas.

Tan fogosa y románticamente, sus manos recorrían más rápido sus cuerpos cada vez más calientes, su miembro se levantaba otra vez rozando de nuevo su entrada roja, húmeda y sensible.

"No tuviste suficiente" le dijo viéndole con los ojos oscuros de placer.

Igual a los de él.

"Parece que no" rio bajo.

De pronto sintió su mano suave rodear su miembro, los dedos envolviéndole y comenzando a moverse de arriba a abajo.

Percy gruño al apenas sentirla, Annabeth lo besaba en la mejilla.

"No, no es necesario…" él trató de hablarle.

Imaginarla a ella dándole placer de esa forma no le parecía correcto pero tampoco la reprimía, siempre pensó en ella como una dama (igual que su madre) pero luego de casarse empezó a conocerla mucho mejor, sus deseos y fantasías más profundos que lo mantenían despierto en varias interminables noches de placer.

"…si lo es" le respondió hablándole al oído con deseo.

Percy jadeaba y gruñía como nunca, Annabeth sonreía encantada de llevar el control y tenerlo a su merced, subiendo y bajando los dedos que ardían con el calor que desprendía y sintiendo como crecía más un poco más al rato palpitante y ansioso de penetrarla.

"OW" gruño sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más duro en las manos de ella. "No tienes que…"

Annabeth sonreía de lado al oírlo hablar todavía como caballero mientras bajaba hacia su miembro.

"¿no tengo que?" dijo asiéndolo aún con ambas manos. "¿Esto?"

Entonces se llevó las manos a sus turgentes pechos y lo envolvió.

Percy gruño casi como un animal al sentirlo, su entrepierna palpitaba y le ardía como una bomba de fuego griego a punto de estallar, estimulada por ello Annabeth continuó viendo la punta frente a su rostro, rodeándola, subiendo, bajando, presionándolo y oyendo los jadeos cada vez más fuertes de su amor.

"¡Eso!" él exclamo oyendo una risilla divertida y lujuriosa en respuesta suya.

Pronto sintió sus manos apoyarse en su coronilla dorada sin decidirse entre detenerla o arrearla para que continué.

"Mierda"

Apunto de estallar ella lo apuró con un último y más enérgico masaje de sus pechos hasta que este estalló en su rostro… Percy gruño más fuerte de lo pensó que debía y se sorprendió todavía más al ver el rostro más hermoso del mundo regado con su semilla, ella se lo lavó frotándose con ambas y el agua que caía solo en ella ya que Percy se quedó fuera del chorro de agua al pegarse al cristal de la ducha en su explosión orgásmica.

En cuanto ella se levantó la tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y la besó, no era el beso apasionado de hace un rato, sino uno más tierno y largo, lleno de amor.

"Te amo" le dijo abrazándola.

Respirando el aroma a limón de su ondulado rubio cabello de princesa, pegándose a su cuerpo perfecto de diosa para impregnarse de su esencia, de todo lo que él amaba infinitamente y ella rodeando su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor a brisa marina y sal que sus labios le daban, cuanto los deseaba durante las interminables horas separados por sus obligaciones mortales, sus brazos fuertes, tonificados rodeándola, protegiéndola y amándola incondicionalmente… Era adicta a él, a sus besos, a su forma de hacerle el amor, a la forma en como la trataba, como un tesoro invaluable que sería siempre suyo y él de ella.

A pesar de la ducha fría que les caía encima, ambos no podían sentirse más acalorados.

"Percy" su llamado suplicante, lleno de deseó y lujuria fue suficiente para entenderla.

Esta vez la apegó contra el cristal del cubículo ducha con el agua cayendo en su espalda como combustible que lo impulsaba, la volvió a besar lentamente mientras frotaba su nueva erección en la línea de unión de sus muslos, sintiendo su piel cálida, suave y mojada temblando con anticipación mientras ella profundizaba aún más el beso en respuesta.

"Te quiero… dentro de mí" dijo entre gemidos.

Percy sonrió.

Empezó a frotar la punta en su entrada, lenta y compasadamente, casi de inmediato ella echa la cabeza atrás casi golpeando con fuerza el cristal, respirando profundamente, jadeando en su oído, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo tiritando, mojada y caliente, sus pezones rosados y duros como guijarros frotándose en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Percy apretó los dientes para no correrse antes del final, ante tanta belleza.

"Ya no me… tortures más" gimió profundamente.

La besó para acallarla, y se bebió sus jadeos cuando se introdujo lentamente en su interior, llenándola.

"mmm…"

Rodeó su cuello pegando más sus pechos a él subiendo y bajando con cada respiración como si no quisiera perder el control que tenía sobre él hace un rato, pero al final se rindió y se dejó llevar moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus embestidas, los músculos de su sexo palpitantes se cerraban entornó a él mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido, el mundo se esfumaba a su alrededor sin poder pensar en nada más que en él, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sus labios presionados a los suyos con pasión salvaje, en sentirse como una diosa en sus brazos y el su héroe.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… ¡Ahhh!"

De nuevo perdió fuerzas abajo y tuvo que cogerla de una pierna pegándola al cristal empañado, por la corva de la rodilla para que no se cayera, era difícil concentrarse en ello cuando le besaba tan fogosamente, sus delgadas y gráciles manos hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda, sus pechos bamboleando arriba y abajo, los músculos de su sexo apretando y succionando queriendo exprimirlo.

Y el roce húmedo e infinitamente delicioso.

"Te quiero" dijo Annabeth con la respiración ardiendo y casi de puntillas en un pie

"Te adoro" dijo Percy con el cuerpo palpitándole y más duro que nunca.

Él se separó de su boca para bajar a sus pechos, poniéndose más duro y ella más húmeda mientras mordía y chupaba sus pezones sensibles sonsacándole más gemidos que lo volvían loco, Annabeth se mordía los dedos para no desmayarse y tratar de acallarse pero era inútil, gemía fuertemente con cada movimiento sin poder controlarse mientras sentía que llegaba al final, su estómago le quemaba, su vientre iba estallar y Percy la penetraba aún más profundo como si quisiera partirla en dos.

"Percy… Me… vengo…"jadeó.

"Espera… Aún… no…"gruño.

Pero era tarde.

Finalmente estalló con todo su cuerpo tensándose y arqueándose gritando como nunca, sintiendo la misma convulsión orgásmica de su esposo que se vino unos segundos después de ella con su miembro palpitando y llenándola nuevamente con su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente pegado a ella.

Ambos respiraban como si hubieran corrido una maratón mientras el placer ascendía y bajaba desde su cabeza a la punta de sus pies.

Abrazados, sonriendo y envueltos en una burbuja de agua que Percy había creado involuntariamente con el agua de la ducha y que ahora se disolvía mientras recobraba el control de sí mismo con su mente dando vueltas placenteras igual que su esposa quien sonriente y feliz le abrazaba hundiendo su rostro en su pecho una vez que la fuerza volvió a sus piernas.

"Sesos de alga" murmuro aturdida ante tantísimo amor.

Este le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza mientras respiraba entre sus cabellos dorados el aroma a limón impregnado una vez más en estos, sintiéndose el semidiós más afortunado del mundo.

"Te amo, mi chica lista"

Sus rostros se encontraron de nuevo para un último beso amoroso antes de salir de la ducha.

"Se supone que debíamos corrernos juntos" protestó gracioso él mientras cerraba la pileta.

Annabeth salió de la ducha mientras, las curvas perfectas y su piel blanca algo bronceada todavía le eran irresistibles pensó Percy aliviado de que se pusiera la toalla antes de que volviera a tomarla por sorpresa de nuevo.

"Bueeeno… No siempre se ganan todas" le saco la lengua juguetonamente mientras recogía su pelo húmedo.

Percy hizo un puchero infantil para su edad, se veía tan dulce y adorable pensó Annabeth y sin poder contenerse le dio un último corto beso antes de susurrarle al oído.

"Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo en la cama, luego de cenar…"

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"…y después de darte un baño"

Percy arqueó una ceja confuso.

"Pero si ya me…"

Entonces se vio el cuerpo y en efecto estaba seco, recordando que no se mojaba a menos que lo quiera.

"¡¿Ves?!" ella se rio con unos dedos en la boca.

De inmediato hizo otro puchero pero ella no iba a caer de nuevo y salió a vestirse para bajar a hacer la cena dejándolo con las ganas.

"Eres insufrible" le dijo con una risa a la puerta.

"Y tu eres…"La oyó a ella tras de la puerta callándose al momento de oír la pileta girar y el agua caer, Annabeth despegó el oído de la puerta y se alejó riendo en toallas menores.

Percy si sabía cómo animar las cosas en la ducha.

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**Dedicado a Blue Chase (Si queres conti me avisas xDDDDD)**

**Nos leemos :P**


End file.
